Et si ce jour là
by Sakiruka
Summary: One-Shot. Et si ce jour là, Yukimura Seiichi était mort... Et si ce jour là, l'opération qui aurait du le sauver le tua à la place... Et si ce jour là, il était parti pour toujours... Alpha Pair.


**Mise à jour le 25-06-15.**

* * *

_Et si ce jour là, Yukimura Seiichi était mort ? Et si ce jour là, l'opération qui aurait du le sauver le tua à la place ? Et si ce jour là, il était parti pour toujours ... ?_

* * *

Tout les habitués de Rikkaidai, omettant Sanada qui devait faire son match contre Echizen Ryoma, s'étaient empressés d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital où allait être opéré leur capitaine. Ils lui avaient promis d'être là, tous ensemble, tenant la médaille de la victoire dans leur main. Cependant, en arrivant là-bas, ce que vit Yukimura n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Où est Sanada ? Leur demanda-t-il alors qu'il se faisait transporter vers la salle d'opération.

-Juste là, lui dit Jackal en élevant la veste du mentionné devant les yeux du bleu. »

Ce dernier sourit. Ils étaient tous là_._ Il reposa sa tête sur le coussin qui le soutenait et ferma les yeux. Il devait maintenant être fort et croire en la réussite de l'opération. Il voulait tous les revoir à la fin de l'intervention, et spécialement _lui..._

_Et Pourtant, ce jour là, ce fut le dernier jour où il vit ses coéquipiers. Le dernier jour de sa vie dans laquelle il se voyait pourtant déjà loin. Le dernier jour où il pensa à celui qui __l'avait épaulé depuis des années..._

* * *

Sanada courrait dans les rues de la ville, espérant arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. C'était une honte pour lui de revenir sans la médaille du champion et d'avoir perdu contre Echizen Ryoma mais le plus important dans sa tête était l'état de Yukimura. Il devait le rejoindre au plus vite, il voulait _le_ voir...

Il poussa les portes du grand bâtiment blanc et s'avança rapidement dans les couloirs blancs, eux-aussi. Il remarqua enfin les vestes de ses coéquipiers, au fond d'un des corridors, et se dirigea vers eux, un air inquiet sur son visage. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le terrain de tennis, après avoir récupérer les médailles d'argents, un étrange sentiment lui enserrait la poitrine comme si quelque chose avait changé, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

En arrivant en face de l'équipe, il su que quelque chose était arrivé. Une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais voulu être confronté.

« Renji..., murmura-t-il voulant repousser le plus loin possible le moment où son ami allait lui répondre. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il voyait certains avec les yeux rouges et d'autres avec le regard sombre, voilé d'un rideau noir. La seule émotion commune qu'il vit chez chacun fut le désespoir. Un sentiment qui lui retourna douloureusement l'estomac.

« Non, ça ne peux pas être... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les mots refusant de sortir. Était-ce la réalité ? N'était-il pas plutôt dans un rêve duquel il pourrait se réveiller ? C'était sûrement cela. Il rêvait. Il était dans un rêve, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réveiller de ce rêve se transformant en un cauchemar...

« Genichirou, souffla Yanagi les yeux ouverts et emplis de tristesse. Il est... »

Sanada lui coupa la parole, refusant la réalité.

« Il ne peux pas l'être, dit-il fortement, sa voix tremblant un peu. »

« Fukubuchou, il est parti. Il ne reviendra plus... Déclara une voix dans laquelle pouvait être entendu quelques soubresauts. »

Sanada reconnu la voix de Kirihara mais ne dit rien. A la place, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Sur son chemin, il aperçu la famille de son capitaine parlant avec un médecin. Ils avaient tous des visages larmoyants. Comme lui, d'ailleurs...

« Yukimura, tu ne peux pas être... mort ? »

* * *

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, il s'arrêta finalement dans un parc, pas très loin de l'hôpital, et s'assit sur un banc, isolé du reste. Il déposa son sac dessus et leva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, donnant au ciel une nuance orangée/rosée. C'était beau mais il ne pouvait pas apprécier le spectacle. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Yukimura lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait avec eux pour les ressortissants. Qu'ils obtiendraient leur troisième victoire d'affilée, ensemble. Qu'il retrouverait toutes ses capacités et qu'il les mettrait au profit de l'équipe pour l'amener vers la victoire.

« Pourquoi nous avoir dit cela alors que tu n'es plus là désormais... »

Les larmes que Sanada avaient refoulés revinrent au galop. Posant son bras sur ses yeux, il les laissa coulées librement, sans obstacles, sans barrières. C'était des larmes. Des larmes de désespoir, de tristesse, d'incompréhension, de regrets,... d'amour pour son capitaine.

Pourquoi était-il venu à le quitter maintenant ? Alors qu'il avait besoin de le sentir à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi t'avoir arraché de nos vies... De la mienne... »

Il se sentit égoïste en pensant à cela. Tout à coup, le vent se leva et sembla lui murmurer de douces paroles réconfortantes alors que des pétales de cerisiers s'élevaient autour de lui.

« Un cerisier ? Dans ce parc, à ce moment de l'année ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il se leva et pivota sur lui-même. Les pétales semblaient venir de droit devant lui, arrivant de derrière des arbres. Un de ses sourcils se fronça alors qu'il passa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant une des dernières larmes qui avaient coulées. Ses pieds bougèrent sans trop qu'il n'y pense et suivirent à contre sens la direction des pétales roses pales.

Il semblait entendre la voix de son ami résonnait dans ses oreilles.

« Je deviens fou, je t'entends presque comme si tu étais à mes côtés... »

Sa voix chuchota cette phrase alors qu'il arrivait à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Un objet de couleur blanc attira son attention. Il se pencha et tendit sa main pour toucher un tissu, doux et chaud. Quand il regarda ce qu'il tenait, son cœur cru rater un battement. Ça appartenait à Yukimura. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de lui-même remarquant soudainement l'absence des centaines de pétales de cerisier.

Il serra contre lui ce qui appartenait à son défunt capitaine et amour secret. Peut-être était-ce un message ou juste un coïncidence... Mais, il n'arrivait pas à ce faire à l'idée que tout cela ne soit que le hasard.

« La troisième victoire de Rikkaidai n'aura aucun obstacles, pas vrai Seiichi ... »

Le vent lui susurra aux oreilles « Désolé te d'avoir toujours causer des torts ... Genichirou »


End file.
